


This is it then

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is not happy, F/F, just wants to talk to her gf, maggie gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Maggie gets shot and is bleeding out. She doesn't think she'll make it, so what does she do? Calls Alex and pretends she's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops

‘Shit. Shit, shit, shit.’ Maggie cursed, clutching at her stomach, watching the man with the gun run out of her sight.

She could feel the blood coming out of her, way too fast to be okay.

She took a shaky breath, dragging herself forward so she was under a streetlamp. She looked down at her chest and silently cursed herself for not wearing her protective gear or calling for backup. Alex was going to be so mad.

The blood was coming out faster, she knew she was bleeding out. She knew it was highly likely she was going to die here.

She gulped in pain as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number.

‘What? Miss me already?’ Alex’s voice joked through the speaker.

‘Something like that.’ Maggie tried to keep her voice level.

She could hear her girlfriend chuckle on the other end. ‘When are you home? Did you catch the guy?’

‘Uh no. He got away. I erm…’ Maggie paused, deciding on what to tell her. ‘I’ll be home soon babe.’

‘Can’t wait. I got Chinese food for dinner.’ She was told.

Maggie smiled through her pain. ‘Sounds great. Look, I should go.’

‘Okay, don’t be too late.’

‘Alex?’

‘Maggie?’

God, Maggie just wanted to hear Alex say her name over and over.

‘I love you, okay? I just…I want you to know that. I wanted to say it out loud instead of just thinking it.’ Maggie eyes welled up, her hand clutching the phone tightly.

‘I-I love you too Maggie.’ Alex replied.

Maggie laughed lightly. ‘See you soon.’

She hung up quickly so Alex wouldn’t hear her voice break as she cried. She could feel her shirt was soaked through with blood, sticking to her skin.

This is it then.

///

Maggie winced as she opened her eyes, bright lights dazzling her vision.

‘Maggie!’ Alex’s voice rang through her ears.

‘I’m not dead?’ Maggie murmured, confused.

Her girlfriend stood up out of her seat quickly. ‘No. You’re not dead, because Kara had found you as she went on her rounds around the city.’

‘Shit.’

‘Shit is right!’ Alex pointed a finger at her. ‘I can’t believe you were so _stupid_ Maggie. You nearly _died!’_

Maggie went to speak but Alex shushed her angrily.

‘You-you almost died Maggie. And you rang me and told me you loved me, you didn’t even tell me you were hurt.’ Alex took a breath, tears in her eyes. ‘I nearly lost you.’

‘Alex, I’m sorry. I just, I thought that was it, and all I wanted in that moment was to talk to you.’ Maggie shrugged sheepishly.

Alex’s face softened, and she went back to her seat beside Maggie’s bed. ‘I was so scared.’

‘Me and you both.’ Maggie chuckled, reaching over to wipe the tears off of her girlfriend’s cheeks. ‘God, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too.’ Alex kissed the back of Maggie’s hand. ‘But if you ever do that again, so help me god.’

Maggie laughed gently. ‘I promise I won’t be that dumb again.’

‘No. You won’t. Alex told her.

‘I kind of like bossy Alex.’ The brunette winked.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, and leant forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips. ‘You’re so whipped.’

‘You’re damn right I am.’


End file.
